This invention relates in general to the control of heating, cooling, and refrigeration sensor systems. In particular, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling such a heating, cooling, and/or refrigeration electronic expansion valve and sensor system utilizing cloud computing architecture.
It is known to remotely control the operation of one or more structural appliances, such as heating, cooling, and refrigeration electronic expansion valve and/or sensor systems. One known method includes the steps of (1) communicating between a structural appliance and a server that is programmed to accept mobile device commands; (2) communicating between a mobile device and the server; (3) issuing mobile device commands from the mobile device to the server; (4) converting the mobile device commands to structural appliance commands; and (5) issuing the structural appliance commands from the server to the structural appliance. In this manner, wireless control of the structural appliance can be established.
It would desirable to provide an improved apparatus and method for controlling one or more structural appliances, such heating, cooling, and/or refrigeration electronic expansion valve and sensor systems utilizing cloud computing architecture.